winnipeg_west_marchesfandomcom-20200213-history
The first travel outside the outpost region
How it Started It has been almost a month since we landed here, and the outpost region seems completely unfertile as Ulfgar said. I must venture further if I want to start to farm here, my hoe is hungry for earth! I overheard some adventurers talking about venturing north towards that lush jungle, maybe there will be some fine land there... The Path Towards the Vultures I joined the adventurers table without much of an invitation, but they didn't seem to care. I guess they can take the arms of whoever is able to carry their own weight, and I think my abilities can go around that. The adventurers mentioned vultures circling north and they would be heading that way for the day - perfect! The jungle would be pretty close by. The group consists of this dark skinned elf, master of arcane, a furry gnoll with strange glasses, an elf that carries a bow and this mysterious human wearing full armour. Seems like a decent group of people so far. We head our way before the first twilight, and it was easy following the previous adventurers footsteps. But so far as the eyes can see, there's no sign of fertile land so far. The twilight arrives and with it we try to find shelter. During that time, my toes stiffen out - rain is coming, as it always does when this happens. While sheltered from the coming rain in the dark of the first twilight, we hear buzzing sounds. A swarm of insects come and surround us! I make quick work of one of them by using my good throwing arm, but alas, that was the best I could do before being stabbed from the back by one of them and have a good portion of blood sucked out of me. The last thing I remember was seeing the elf lighting a torch and swinging it around - why didn't I think of that?! I pass out in the dark. I was a good hour of forced sleep before I wake up in a shock. The insects are gone, the day has come up again and a couple of my colleagues are down on the ground. The elf has set up a small tent to cover us from the rain that has finally come. I gather my stuff that fell from my grasp and wonder what the hell just happened. Is that what adventurers have to put up with? I'm not sure if that's what I want in my life, but it's the best I can have in this desolate land. The Waterfall We march again, now towards a waterfall mentioned by the gnoll. The land in the jungle is fertile, for my great joy! I gather some plant and dirt samples - this will be the start of something big for the outpost I can feel it. We arrive at the waterfall. It's very tall, and I'm wondering if what we're looking for is up here or down there. I wonder if I can jump from here, seems daunting, and tempting. We help the gnoll climb down the cliff besides the waterfall by using a hempen rope. She slips and swings around, but manages to get a grasp of what's behind the waterfall: a huge image of a deity of these lands, or something like that. I'm not into other deities other than Yondalla so I do not know much about religion, but I definitely believe her, she seems to know about that kind of stuff. Everyone decides to climb down the cliff. I'm not a good climber to be honest, and it has been a while since I practiced my dives, I wonder... no longer. What the hell. I jump from the top of the waterfall all the way to the bottom, and even to my surprise, I perfect my dive and get all the way down completely safe and unharmed. Perfection! Hopefully my samples are safe in my bag... Everyone else has some trouble getting down somehow. Both elves fell from the cliff and are unconscious, and the gnoll and human are having a lot of trouble carrying them around. Should I help...? Nah... I get out of the water and go around the waterfall. A cave! And definitely unnatural! Now that's a find. I call everyone else and they bring the unconscious bodies of the elves inside to rest. A campfire is lit and now we can see - the room behind the waterfall is quite small, but there's some writing on the wall, with some kind of oval symbol. I do not understand it and don't take much time trying to. Instead I investigate the cave throughly, but the only thing I noticed is that the wall opposite to the writing is made of some kind of reflective stone. I wonder if it has something to do with the secret of the cave. The gnoll makes annotations on all of this, maybe someone at the outpost can help. After the elves wake up and gather their surroundings, we decided this is enough adventuring for the day. The female elf sets up a trap - maybe this will catch whoever or whatever uses this cave for worship, or maybe home. From the top of the waterfall we could see the outpost to the south, so going that way is going to be much faster. And hopefully safer... The Way Back The rocks surrounding the water are very slippery. I follow the group close by, but being this size I hope it won't be much of a problem. We go the first part of the path without any issues. We're getting close to the outpost, I can feel it! Another slippery part. We're doing fine but it's happening! We're getting home safely! I rush my steps a bit, I can't wait to have a nice night of sleep. That was the worst idea one could have had in this situation. My right foot slips, and I slide down the rocks towards the water. I see movement. I feel something, it's touching my leg. What the hell are those?! Sharks?! I look up to my companions, they just noticed that I'm missing. What is the dark elf doing? Those hand gestures, he's saying something. I feel strange. This is dangerous but it's strangely comfortable... I wonder if they mind if I take a quick nap... |'Starring:' }} | and Featuring: }} | Locations Visited: }} Be sure to use the Source Editor to specify values for the template to auto-tag this adventure entry! Characters, NPCs and Locations all take comma-separated lists as their input.